


Who lives, who dies, who tells your story

by Goudlokje



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abduction, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Character Death, Death Threats, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gun Violence, Hamilton - Freeform, Hamilton References, Hurt, Pain, There is suffering too terrible to name, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goudlokje/pseuds/Goudlokje
Summary: Elsa gets the chance of a lifetime when Jimmy Fallon invites her to his show. There she meets Lin-Manuel Miranda. What was supposed to be a fun night in New York City, turns out into a nightmare. Lin-Manuel Miranda and Elsa get abducted. Together they try to get through the worst of days.





	Who lives, who dies, who tells your story

There is a high-pitched scream. Elsa looks up from the book she was reading and jolts out of her room. Quickly, she jumps down the flight of stairs and enters the living room where her sister is. "Lavender, what's wrong?" She asks, looking around frantically for any sign that might have caused the screaming.

"Elsa, you won't believe what your letter says!" Lavender replies without looking up from the letter she's holding.

"You screamed because of a letter?"

 "Yeah, what's wrong with that?" 

Elsa scoffs in disbelief. "What's wrong with that?" She repeats and grabs a small cushion that lays down in the seat next to her sister and starts whacking her with it. "I thought something serious was going on! I thought that something happened to you, moron." 

Lavender covers her head with her arms in defense. "Hey, stop that!" She says through giggles, and fortunately, Elsa stops. "Are you done?" Lavender asks next, lowering her arms slowly.

 "No." Elsa replies and hits her sister another few times. "Now I'm done." Elsa puffs and tucks a strand of white hair behind her ear. She drops the cushion and snatches the letter out of Lavender's hands. "And give me that letter."

Elsa turns on her heel and walks away. "And why are you reading  _my_  letter, anyway?" She asks and starts reading it herself, with every word she reads, her jaw drops more. Lavender, in the meantime, watches her with a smug grin on her face until Elsa stops dead in her tracks. After a short moment, she screams as well.

Elsa turns around abruptly and looks at Lavender in disbelief. "No..." 

"Yes!" Lavender exclaims in return. The girls look at each other in silence for a short while, but then they both scream in unison and jump around happily. "Who knew that  _the_  Jimmy Fallon would ask  _me_  the come to his show to talk about my book?" Elsa asks as she's trembling on her feet from excitement.

Lavender sees that and guides her to the couch to sit down, then she smiles proudly at her little sister. "He's going to acknowledge how brilliant you are." 

"I'm not brilliant." Elsa replies flustered. 

"Oh, shut up. Of course, you are." Lavender says. Elsa looks up at her and smiles weakly. Then, Lavender picks up the envelope and takes a ticket out of it. "He even got you a ticket to New York already." She says and holds up the ticket. 

"You mean a ticket to—"

"Success!" 

Elsa jumps a little from the sudden outburst. "No... I wanted to say to a new chapter." 

"Success sounds so much better, though." Lavender says and crosses her arms. Then, the sisters look at each other in silence. "So..." Lavender says eventually. "Now what?"

 "Now what?" Elsa repeats. Then, she starts panicking. "Now what?! Oh, Lavender what am I going to do? I need to take a plane to New York, but I never took a plane before in my life and I'm scared of flying and I'm too nervous to meet Jimmy Fallon and what if I screw up and—" 

"Hey, relax, will you? I bet you will do just fine." Lavender reassures her little sister. Even though Elsa nods and smiles weakly, Lavender can still see the concern in her eyes. That's why she wraps an arm around her sister's shoulder. "Come on, let's take a walk in the park to clear your head." 

…

A few hours later, Elsa lays down in bed, exhausted. She's worn out because of the excitement that ran through her veins earlier this day. Well, the excitement is still there, but exhaustion is taking the upper hand. Elsa rolls to her side and looks at the letter on her nightstand. She still can't believe it's real, though.

Every time she turns to looks at it, she expects that it would be gone because none of it was real, that this day was only a dream. But each time, when she lays her eyes on it, it's still there and that makes her heart skip a beat. 

Elsa takes the ticket out of the envelope and looks at it. Within this and four days she will be sitting in the very seat next to Jimmy Fallon himself. Friday night will change her life completely. Elsa yawns and blinks tiredly, within minutes she falls asleep...

…

Friday arrived much faster than expected. Elsa runs around the house nervously while Lavender follows her around, trying to calm her down. Which... fails miserably. "Like seriously, relax." 

"I can't!" Elsa exclaims. She opens the door of her closet and pulls out two dresses, several shirts, t-shirts, skirts and jeans. Even though she barely sees where she's going because of the pile of clothes in her arms, Elsa manages to walk (read run) to her bag.

"Elsa, what the hell? Are you planning to stay there forever? You only stay there for one night. You really don't need that many clothes."

"You don't know that." Elsa replies. "What if I decide to wear my blue dress and I accidentally spill food on it or something like that? I need to be prepared for everything."

"You're crazy." 

"No, I'm just well prepared." Elsa says, but then she growls frustrated because she can't fit her clothes in the bag. Lavender sighs and rolls her eyes. Without saying a word, she takes over and fills the bag properly. Although, no wonder Elsa started raging about it, it is quite difficult to fit everything in it. But who on earth takes her whole wardrobe to somewhere for just one night?

 "Things won't get better by stressing about it." Lavender says calmly.

Elsa sighs and collapses onto bed from exhaustion. She covers her face with her hands and breathes slowly. "I'm just  _so_  nervous..." In the meantime, Lavender managed to pack her little sister's bag. She zips it shut and lays down next to Elsa. 

"I understand you are, but you really need to keep it cool up there." Lavender replies and taps her sister's head. “I bet you’re going to rock that interview.”

Elsa lowers her hands. “You really think so?”

"I really know so." Lavender says. 

"I'd be lost without you." Elsa smiles weakly.

"Yeah, I know." Lavender replies and jumps back on her feet. "Come on, it's time." She says next and grabs Elsa's bag. "Make yourself ready, I'll wait in the car."

…

After eight hours of flying, Elsa reaches the airport of New York city. She's more than glad she can get off the plane to stretch her legs. After the stewardess announced that they reached their destination and that the passengers should not forget their belongings, Elsa stands up and moans inhumanly as she stretches her body.

By doing that, she receives several disapproving glances from other people. Quickly, she recovers herself and apologizes with an innocent smile. Elsa follows the crowd out of the plane and moves to get her bag. Her heart is pounding faster with every step she takes to the exit, until, to her surprise, she sees a man with a small cardboard with her name on. With furrowed brows, Elsa walks over to him. 

"Elsa Swann?" The tall man says with a friendly smile when their eyes meet.

"Yes?" She replies. 

"I'm Hanupo Blamore, your driver." Hanupo is head and shoulders taller than Elsa, and even though he has a firm posture, kindness radiates from him. He has a bit darker tanned skin and his eyes are as black as his hair.

 Elsa looks around with and unsure expression on her face. "My... driver?"

 "That's right." Hanupo replies friendly. The two of them look at each other in complete silence until Hanupo speaks up again. "Right this way, young lady."

At first, Elsa's a bit hesitant but after a small moment she realizes she has no other choice but to follow him because she does not know her way around NYC. Truth be told, she would get lost by the second she steps outside the building.

Like the polite man Hanupo is, he carries Elsa's bag and places it in the trunk of his car. Then, he opens the door of the passenger seat for Elsa and waits until she sits down properly before he closes the door again. 

The ride to the hotel goes quietly. Hanupo is too busy concentrating on the road and Elsa is too busy with taking in the sight of the city. Someone who comes from a small neighborhood thinks New York is majestic and quite intimidating... And that is exactly how she feels: small and intimidated. "Are you alright?" Hanupo asks as he side glances at her.

"Yeah." Elsa replies in a whisper and presses the button to open the window. Her jaw drops as her gaze goes all the way up to the top of a very tall building. The driver looks back in front of him with a small smile that dances on his lips.

"Impressive, huh?" 

"It sure is..." Elsa replies.

She closes the window again and leans back in her seat. Then, she starts thinking about tonight. What is she going to wear? What will she say? What if she makes a complete fool of herself? That last thought makes her sigh deeply. Hopefully she doesn't have to experience the feeling of being embarrassed to death. 

Time passes and Elsa arrives at the hotel. Hanupo takes her bag out of the trunk and carries it all the way to her room even though Elsa has told him she would be alright. Elsa puts the key in the keyhole and pushes open the door. Then, she grabs her wallet to pay him. 

He laughs softly and tells her she doesn't have to because everything is already taken care off. "Oh." Elsa replies with a small smile.

Hanupo nods his head. "See you later." 

Elsa raises a brow. "You do?" 

There is another smile as he replies. "I will pick you up at eleven o'clock this evening and drive you to Rockefeller Center." Then he turns on his heel after he shoots her one last friendly smile, leaving her wondering how someone can be so kind.

Elsa closes the door behind her and leans against it. She slides down to the ground as stress starts to take over. She sits there for a moment, rocking back and forth as she bites her fingernails until a pinging sound snaps her out of her thoughts. Elsa received a text message from Lavender.

_LAVENDER: Elsa! How’s New York??_

_ELSA: New York is amazing! I wish you could be there to see it, you would’ve loved it. After a short cab ride, I arrived at the hotel. I only just got here_ _actually_ _, I still need to get ready for tonight._

_LAVENDER: You got a cab ride?_

_ELSA:_ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.  _I_ _wanted to pay him but he told me everything was already taken care off._

_LAVENDER: That’s creepy._

Elsa chuckles through the nose and shakes her head.

_ELSA: Nah, he was just being_ _kind_ _._

_LAVENDER: Still creepy, though. But anyway! Good luck_ _with_ _the show, know that I’ll be rooting for you! And call me once the show is over, I want to know E V E R Y T H I N G!!_

_ELSA: Thank you, Lavender. I can use all the luck I need._

_LAVENDER: You got this,_ _little_ _sister. I love you._

_ELSA: I love you too._

Elsa puts down her phone and gets up from the ground, she checks the time. It's ten o'clock already, Hanupo will be there in an hour so Elsa has to hurry if she wants to be ready right on time. Elsa grabs her bag and places it on the bed, she zips it open and grabs the bottle of shampoo and conditioner and heads for the shower.

Against all odds, Elsa quickly figured out how to turn it on and adjust the temperature. Quickly she washes her hair and body while she’s trying to calm herself down. She just needs to believe that everything will be just fine. A few minutes later she turns off the shower again and grabs a towel. Before she starts drying her hair and the rest, she looks at the towel with a furrowed brow, wondering how it could be so soft.

With her hair knotted in the towel, and another wrapped around her body, she heads for her bag again and pulls out all the clothes Lavender managed to put away so neatly. Elsa holds up a dress and looks at it for a long moment before she tosses it away and reaches for something else. The neatly folded clothes quickly become a messy pile on the bed. 

After a while of figuring out what to wear, Elsa decides to wear a dark red crop top with a nice cleavage that shows something, but not too much. The sleeves reach her elbows, she matches the crop top with a white skirt and a golden belt and black high heels. Elsa dries her hair and puts in a complicated low bun, a few white strands of wavy hair dangle at each side of her face. 

Once again, she looks at the clock on her phone. It's almost twenty to eleven in the evening. There is just enough time to put on some make-up and perfume. Elsa dabs some golden glitter to her smokey eye make-up as a finishing touch, then she steadies her hand as she carefully puts on eyeliner, and as last, she puts on a nice nude color lipstick. After that she walks towards the mirror and turns to the left, then to the right. She puts her hands on her hips and nods satisfied.

Elsa’s putting her clothes back into her bag when there’s a knock on the door. She's greeted by a bright smile of Hanupo. “Just a moment.” She says to him and hurries back to get her purse. Then she locks the door and puts the key of her room, as well as her phone in the purse.

When Hanupo starts the engine of the car, Elsa realizes that the show is coming really close now. Her breathing grows slower while her heartbeat grows faster. What’s wrong with her? Instead of having fun, she feels like she’s heading to her execution. Hopefully she can use the car ride to put her mind at ease...

Every now and then Elsa opens the sun visor to look at the small mirror to make sure her hair and make-up are still alright. Seeing that, Hanupo chuckles softly. “Don’t worry, you look beautiful.” Elsa looks at him as she closes the sun visor again. Even though she manages to give him a small smile, he can still see her troubled face. “What’s wrong?” He asks with in a soft voice.

Elsa shifts her gaze towards the road in front of her, tugging at the end of her shirt. “I’m... I’m just  _so_  nervous. This might sound silly, but I’m not used to be the center of attention. To have all eyes on me. This is the opportunity I’ve been waiting for, and I’m so scared I will screw up somehow and make a complete fool of myself.”

Hanupo nods silently, but then he smiles. “You might feel like that, but there is this spark in your eyes which tells me you’ll be fine. Pssh, you’ll be more than fine, you’ll be extraordinary!” Elsa smiles softly at that, feeling a lot better already. The rest of the ride continues in comfortable silence until they eventually reach Rockefeller Center. Hanupo drives up several levels of the parking lot before he finds a good spot. The car comes to a halt.

“So.” Elsa sighs. “This is it then.” Hanupo nods with a smile. “Where can I find you when the show is over?” She asks next.

“I’m afraid it will not be me who is going to drive you back to the hotel. My shift is over.”

“Oh.” Elsa replies disappointed and pouts a little.

“I wish you the best of luck, miss Swann. I bet you’re going to be wonderful.” Hanupo says. 

Elsa can’t help but smile at these kind words. “Anyway, I need to go now.” She says and gets out of the car, waving Hanupo goodbye. Then, Elsa follows the signs that leads her towards the level where they air The Tonight Show.

With every step closer, her heart is beating faster. She has always wanted to meet Jimmy Fallon, but now that she has the chance, she would rather hide in a trash can than face him. Elsa opens the door to the level where she is supposed to be. A woman walks over to her with an iPad in hand, she also wears a headset with a microphone. “Elsa Swann?” The woman asks. Elsa swallows hard and nods. “Virginia Cadwell.” She says next and shakes Elsa’s hand. “This way, please.”

Ms. Cadwell leads Elsa to Jimmy Fallon’s room. Like the enthusiastic puppy he is, he jumps up immediately and shakes her hand also. He thanks her for taking the time to travel to New York and tells her how much he likes the book. Luckily for Elsa, he talks so much that she barely has to open her mouth to say anything. The genuine friendly way he treats her, calms her down so much it almost feels natural to be there.

Jimmy looks at the clock and closes the button of his jacket. “Alright, show time.” He smiles and heads for the door. “You can watch the show on a tv just around the corner of the studio, if you want.”

“Sure.” Elsa smiles and follows him around.

Mr. Higgin’s voice fills the studio as he announces Mr. Fallon, which is then followed by loud cheers from the audience. Like in the beginning of every show, he warms up the people with some jokes. Not long thereafter, he takes his trusty place behind his desk and tells the audience what is about to come up in the show.

Elsa’s head snaps up towards the tv when she hears that Lin-Manuel Miranda is going to be the first guest of the night.  Elsa knows that she was going to see celebrities walking in and out of the studio, but Lin-Manuel Miranda? He’s like her celebrity crush. Everything he does is so perfect... he’s such a small, adorable cinnamon roll. There is no denying that.

Nervously, Elsa watches the tv as Jimmy announces Lin in his own enthusiastic way. Elsa turns around and sees him walking by. A sharp gasp gets stuck in the back of her throat as their eyes meet. His soft brown eyes pierce right through hers. And after that, it feels like everything is slowing down. Lin’s lips part as he holds her gaze. The look he gives her makes her heart flutter in her chest. He looks at her like a blind man looks at the sun for the first time. The corner of his mouth goes up a little, giving her a small genuine smile before he disappears behind the curtains.

Elsa stares at the curtains even though they’re already long closed. Jimmy snaps her out of her thoughts as she hears him mention something about Lin’s musical: Hamilton. Elsa loves the musical with all her heart. It’s a fun way to learn something about history and the story is told perfectly. Elsa tils her head to the side just a little and sighs softly as she’s watching Lin on the tv.

Jimmy Fallon holds up a small cardboard with the logo of the musical on it. “If you’ve seen Hamilton, everyone knows you’re an amazing rapper.” The way Lin looks down sheepishly makes Elsa want to hug him so badly! “But the—the whole play is brilliantly written.” Damn right, it is. “But the people might not know that you can freestyle.”

Lin is leaning back into his chair as he replies. “Yes, sir!”

“Yeah.” Jimmy says. “So, uh... with that in mind, it’s time for a new game called Wheel of Freestyle.” While Jimmy’s explaining the game, Elsa can’t keep her eyes off Lin. The way he talks, the way he moves these eyebrows is just enough for Elsa to fall in love even more. If she was at home, she would probably have squealed into her pillow while furiously kicking with her legs because she can’t handle his cuteness. “Since I’m not a freestyle rapper,” Jimmy says. “Tonight, you will be facing off against our very own Tariq Trotter from The Roots!”

There are two rounds in which Lin and Tariq each freestyle, but Elsa has to say; Lin was the best each time. And that’s not just because she likes him. As the interview with Lin comes to an end, Jimmy jumps up from his chair and hugs his guest heartily. The way Lin pulls up his eyebrows and smiles brightly will make Elsa swoon. 

Suddenly, she realizes that Lin has to walk past her again to leave the studio. Quickly, she grabs her phone from her purse and ‘acts normal’. But everybody knows how ‘act normal’ looks like, and it’s not normal... The curtains open again and Lin walks through, he’s already looking at her with a shy smile as Elsa looks up from her phone. And when she sees that, it’s impossible not to smile as well.

Lin lowers his eyes to his feet for a second, appearing to be rather nervous. He rubs the back of his neck and takes a deep breath. When he looks back up at Elsa, there is a look of determination in his eyes. He walks towards her, and while Elsa’s expression appears to be very calm, she’s screaming internally. 

Lin opens his mouth to say something, but right at that moment, someone calls out his name and motions him to come over. The two of them look at the man who called him before they look back at each other. “I— I’m sorry.” Lin says apologetically.

“It’s alright.” Elsa smiles and gasps softly as she feels Lin’s finger slipping around her hand, he presses his lips gently to her knuckles, his eyes never leaving hers. 

“I hope I will see you again.” He smiles and leaves.

Elsa’s jaw drops slightly as she watches him walking towards the man who called him, and while doing that, he pulls out his phone from his pocket, causing his wallet to fall out of at the same time. Lin doesn’t notice it, but since Elsa’s still looking at him, she does.

Elsa hurries to pick it up so she can give it back, but right before she can call out his name, Jimmy calls out hers. She turns around and greets him with a smile. “Hey there.”” He says. “It’s your turn after the break. Are you ready?” He continues enthusiastically. Elsa glances in Lin’s direction. He's leaving and she has to do something quickly if she wants to return his wallet to him before he’s gone.

“Totally.” Elsa replies as she looks back at Jimmy.

“Great! You have a few minutes left. You can go to the bathroom or something to prepare yourself if you have to.”

That’s her chance. “Alright, thank you. That is exactly what I’m going to do!” She says and bolts off.

Elsa runs through the door and looks down the flight of stairs that leads down to the parking lot. Lin is already a few levels lower than her. “Mr. Miranda?” She says, but he doesn’t seem to hear her. Elsa runs down the stairs, trying not to lose him out of sight. But with the head start he has, it is quite hard to do so. She is still two levels higher than him when he opens the door to the parking lot on which he has parked his car. “Dammit.” Elsa curses through gritted teeth, trying to go a little bit faster without falling face first to the ground.

Elsa enters his level and pulls the door open with great force. She looks around quickly, trying to find him until he hears growls and a muffled voice. Elsa turns the corner and sees someone dragging Lin towards a black van with tinted windows. She hides behind the corner, covering her mouth with her hand so her heavily breathing won’t give her away. Elsa can’t see the man’s face because he’s wearing some sort of mask to hide it.

The stranger pushes Lin into the trunk of the van, and although Lin fights back and tries to resist so hard, the man still manages to bind his hands together. When he moves to bind Lin's feet together as well, he gets kicked in the face first. When Lin’s totally tied up, the man closes the doors and walks off for god knows what reason. 

Elsa waits for a short moment and peers around the corner cautiously before she leaves her hiding place. She crouches down as she moves stealthily past the other cars, towards the van. Elsa looks over each shoulder before she opens the doors of the trunk. Elsa’s heart stings a little when she sees Lin’s terrified expression. “It’s alright.” Elsa says in a soothing voice. “I’ll get you out of here.” And before she gets the chance to do anything, she hears Lin trying to say something, but it’s hard to understand what because of the cloth in his mouth. Then, Elsa feels something hitting her head hard before everything turns black. 


End file.
